What if?
by Invader Cazandria
Summary: Insipred by the ujournal community 'Jhonen's Happy Creations', this is my idea of what would happen if Nny killed Squee's parents. Short, and sort of weird now. Read and Review!


Hello, everyone! Caz here! Okay, I get that you want me to just go on working with one story, then to go and do another, but I can't help it! So, Caz is here, with a new story, which is....NOT A PARODY!?! That's right, you heard it here first! Well, this was brought up by a friend of mine on the ujournal Jhonen community, molokoguitar. She asked 'What do you think would happen if 'Nny ended up killing Squee's parents?'. So, I decided to write a fanfiction about it! All credit for the idea goes to molokoguitar. Other idea....ideas, go to arnok and cacophonyofhate. Well, on with the fic!  
----------------------------------  
  
Todd hid under the blankets, clutching Shmee in his hands. "No, Shmee, Daddy loves me!" he said, his voice cracking. Lately he was begining to feel Shmee was right about his parents, but he wouldn't let it show. He stared into Shmee's tedddy-bear eyes, felling a responce. "They don't love you!" Shmee taunted mutely, "Why do they tell you to get run over? And why don't they act the way REAL parents should?". Squee, as Todd was know to his friends, bit his lip, almost feeling tears. His parents hated him, and he knew it. But of course, he couldn't do anything about it. So he activly denied it. "No! They DO love me!" He shouted at the teddy bear.   
He lifted his head slowly above the thick blankets to stare at the window. Outside, the moon was clearly visible. The sight of the moon always calmed him for some reason, though the reason, he could never remember. He felt his eyelids drooping, and he fell into an almost peaceful sleep, dreaming of cookies {Oh, come on, I had to do that! A Squee refrence, if you couldn't tell.} His dream was interupted, however, by soft whispering coming from twords his door.   
"Psst! Pssst! Hey, Squeegee! Wake up, it's me." Slowly Squee blinked open one eye. Nny was standing there. 'Not Nny, the scary neighbor man!'. Squee had, in his thoughts atleast, recently been refering to him as Nny. 'Scary neighbor man...' he mentally corrected himself again. "Hello." Greeted Johnny gleefully {'Gleefully'?} "I just used my basement tunnel to get here, neat, huh? Anyhow, I just wanted to say goodbye before leaving." Squee smiled unconsiously and, trying to keep the joy from his voice, said, "Are you.....moving away?"   
Nny walked up to the end of Squee's bed and rested his hands on the wooden end. He leaned in to look at Squee closer. "Oh, no, don't worry. I'm just going on a bit of a holiday. But you'll be on your own for a while." His arms went near his chest, and he looked upward, his growing distaste for mankind showing. "I won't be here to help you out like I used to," he said, speaking from experiences with those of the human race. "So I want you to be very, very careful. It's a frightening world to be alone in." Squee bit his lip and his eyes grew wide. He stared up at Johnny, his hands to his face.   
"HEY, S....SON! What's going on in there!" said Squee's dad suddenly, out in the hall. Johnny turned and he whispered, "It's your dad! I'll hide under the bed until he goes away!" But before Johnny could slip under the gap between floor and matress, Squee's dad was in the room. "What? Who the fuck are you?" Squee's dad said. 'Nny's eye twitched. He pulled out a knife. Squee's dad's eyes widened, altough you wouldn't be able to tell, due to the fact that he was hidden in the shadows. {Who else thinks that's gramatically incorrect? Anyone? Anyone? Just me? Okay.} "Get the hell outta my house! Fuckin' psycho!! Don't kill me! Kill the kid!!" he shouted, only egging Johnny on more, and showing how shalow he could be.   
Johnny, after hearing this, burtially killed him. He didn't seem to be able to tell that Squee was still in the room. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Squee squealed. He dived under the covers, sending Shmee to the floor. Shmee lay on the floor, grinning that maniac teddy bear grin.  
----------------------------------  
  
Woo! Alternate ending fic! Humm...good place to end it, huh? *Grins evily* Well, I gotta go! I'll see you later. Bye! Oh, I need reviews...they are like food to me....good food...rewiew-food! ^_^   
YAY!  
  
Edited as of: Oct. 26, 2002 


End file.
